


Butt and Hand: A Love Story

by MChen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Bubble Butt & Sour Hand, Crack, Ficlet, M/M, References to Shakespeare, dream - Freeform, greatest love story ever, human butt, werewolf hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChen/pseuds/MChen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ butt and Derek’s hand confess their love for each other in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt and Hand: A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wolf Watch S01E12 (after “The Divine Move”) in which Tyler Hoechlin slapped Dylan’s butt.

Butt’s cheeks flush as he remembers that slap. 

Butt never thought that he would be into pain until he realized how much he enjoyed Hand’s – quick, yet firm - smack. It was the perfect balance of pain and pleasure; not too soft to be easily forgotten but still hard enough to leave him slightly smarting and desperately wanting more. He certainly wasn’t expecting to be spanked and certainly not by Hand, who he thought wasn’t interested in him. Ever since then, he kept replaying that moment over and over again, remembering the warmth he felt afterwards that resurfaces whenever Hand is near. 

Except Hand never touched him after that. 

Which is why he was currently outside his house, sobbing loudly.

“O Hand, Hand, wherefore art thou, Hand?” Butt cries. 

The door opens and he appears, “Butt, precious Butt. What ails thee?” 

Butt feels the air rush out of him - secretly hoping that his breath doesn’t stink - as he whimpers, “Hand.”

Hand rushes towards him, “What is wrong? Why do you weep?” 

A hiccup, “Why haven’t you touched me?” 

“I…I don’t understand...B-” 

“That slap! Have you forgotten so soon?” Butt interrupts.

Recognition shows on Hand as he stands there looking defeated, “Oh, Butt, forgive me. That was a mis-”

“Don’t,” He sniffles. “Since then, I have been craving the press of your palm against my cheek. Please, do not turn that into a mere lapse in judgment.”

“You’ve been –. I never thought…never meant to hurt you,” he finishes.

“Well, you did. But I liked it.” Butt blushes as he remembers. “I shouldn’t have come here, burden you with something that obviously means nothing to you. I’ll take my leave.”

“No, wait! It means something,” Hand hesitates, then, “I’ve always appreciated you from afar, you know. Adored your bubbly nature, wanted to count the moles on your cheeks (which I only knew you had from those few glimpses I caught of you bare), I itched to discover how soft and plump you would feel. What happened that day… surprised me; I never thought I had the courage to be so forward. But after, when you acted differently around me and never brought it up, I assumed that I had offended you…so I gave you the space I thought you needed.”

“You…you actually care about me?” Butt was overcome by that indirect confession.

“Yes but we cannot be together. I’m too old for you, at times too hairy and there is the fact that my nails can quickly shift into claws sharp enough to shred flesh.” 

He looks so sad so Butt comes closer and says softly, “You fool. You think I mind your quirks? I love you just the way you are, Hand.”

“I am unworthy of your love,” he whispers.

“I believe ‘whether or not you are deserving of my love’ is my decision to make,” Butt huffs. “I need you, Hand. I’ve always needed you. The only thought that occupies my being is how much I want to be with you, to have you imprinted onto my skin forever.”

Hand cups him, “I love you, my bubble Butt. My Moon.”

“I love you too, my Hand. I hope you won’t mind my occasionally foul breath” 

“Never.”

They both chuckle and embrace for what feels like an eternity.

-

“Now! Please, oh please, Hand. Hit me!” Butt moans.

He clenches as he feels the sting on his cheeks, knows that they are reddening and trembles slightly in anticipation.

“Yes! Mor-”

-

Stiles wakes up and swears to never sleep while reading Shakespeare ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thus, Butt and Hand walked off into the sunset. 
> 
> (I'll probably regret posting this. Also, it seems that the other body parts are going to feel left out. Poor Hand's twin!)


End file.
